


Bladderwatch

by REAP0siti0ning



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting, Desperation, F/M, Fear, Holding, Humiliation, I don't know why I decided to make Reinhardt so cruel, Mild Character Deaths, Omorashi, Other, Reyes' emotions really come out, Slight Regression (sort of?), Tears, Wetting, male wetting, overwatch omorashi, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REAP0siti0ning/pseuds/REAP0siti0ning
Summary: To make a hefty novel short, I realized that there was literally NO Reaper Omorashi yet, I mean, I saw one picture in regards to the category and that was it. The other Overwatch Omorashi pieces I read may involve Gabriel, but he's not the one that endures the embarrassment. Soooo, I decided to fix that. Sorry, I know this is lengthy, I tend to ramble and I like my Omorashi with plot. This is my first ever upload, but I'm welcome to your opinions, and, based on the reviews this thing gets, I'll even take requests.Please don't report, if the content isn't what you enjoy in the slightest then take a look at the tags so you'll be warned.[Contains Omorashi: to wet/piss oneself.](Also, Forgive me, I'm bad at titles)





	Bladderwatch

**Author's Note:**

> ***CONTENT UPDATED***  
> Lmfao, I know there was a shit-ton of disgraceful typos in this story, don't worry, I'm not an imbecile and can 'English' perfectly well. XD XD I know a good percentage of you all probably don't care, but I'd like to point out that I'm a Massive Grammar Nazi, not towards others and their works, but to myself. I see grammatical misspellings frequently, daily, but I don't judge because I'm naturally lenient and understanding on the behalf of others, but when I screw up in the slightest it drives me insane. (Unless it's intentional for shits and giggles)
> 
> So, to appease my broken soul, even though no one will read this, I'd like to say in my defense that I literally wrote all this up in the dead of the night and let's just say my vision was obscured and my mind wasn't up to the task of simple spelling, I put forth the effort for quite a while, but I lost my ability to give a single fuck. Plus, I didn't want to lose my work (Even though there's an option to freakin' save AND I had it saved in my Documents -_-), so I decided to edit it later after it was uploaded, thinking no one would take immediate interest in my post, and I definitely didn't expect this to get as many hits in such a short frame of time as it did, that being said, I know a decent handful of you all caught my errors, so sorry for ruining your immersion. I fixededededed it. 
> 
> Oh, and I'd also like to mention that I know the scenes I came up with weren't entirely accurate, but I just wanted to add my own little thoughts and spice to it.
> 
> *PASSES OUT*

Another boring mission, after you deliver a minimum of five Payloads the process became entirely bland for Gabriel. He desired a formidable opponent, and rarely any individual on the opposing side fit into that category, once he gathered a broad understanding of their tactics, they too, became insignificant worms, even consuming their vile souls didn't provide enough reward. Even his own allies pestered him, especially considering the apparent fact that the very members of his team could be on the very ones whom of which he'd have to face off against in a future match, thus, narrowing down Gabriel's mentality in choosing not to be sociable, and avoiding those who were clingy. Rightfully so, he'd assumed his comrades to suffer from short-term memory loss, because they'd greeted one another for nearing a minute straight, how many times can one say "Hello"?! Get the formalities out of the way and focus, damn it. And he could almost swear he'd met and eliminated practically every single last of them somewhere before at a prior point in time.

"Repositioning." Reaper muttered unenthusiastically, sounding as if he'd rather be anywhere else but his current location. They'd already moved out of spawn, swiftly advancing forward, King's Row was always fairly tranquil to Reaper, he practically envied Jamison and Mako for indulging in more than their 'fair share' in the local bank, but enough of admiring the scenery. He quickly veered his attention towards the Objective. Their goal: to prevent it from being captured, the enemy would be approaching soon, taking refuge on the top floor of the Theatre near their spawn, he awaits oncoming footsteps, an enemy Tracer gracefully zips to the top of the stairs to evade oncoming bullets only to be greeted to the barrels of Reapers shotguns, unable to react in time a single headshot annihilate her on contact. Being full aware that after a short period of time his opponents would surely attempt to seek revenge and it'd be foolish to remain where he was, after killing a few more unsuspecting foes Reaper relocates to the nearest Rooftop and proceeds towards Objective A, and perfect timing indeed, for he was nearly hooked by Roadhog during his transition.

He glanced at his team to check their status, Winston leap across enemy lines, landing on the bus, Mercy flew to his aid in an attempt to get him back in one piece, but to no avail, Winston was slain, but not before dealing considerable amounts of damage, and Mercy was on the wrong end of their Junkrat's Frag Launcher. Embarrassed at his acquaintances display, he buried his head on his hands. Sighing in disgust. He almost felt the sting when the souls left their bodies.  
"Give me a Break..."  
His realization had finally be revealed unto him, his curse wasn't being slaughtered over and over again, having to respawn and relive it all over again in a vast range of methods. No... No, his curse was being paired up with a bunch of idiots. A sudden contraction irked his mind. He needed to urinate. The urge wasn't dire, but it still should be attended to sooner or later. The mild irritation caused him to shift his weight side to side.  
Spontaneously, Objective A was being contested. Who'd managed to slip past their defenses? Reaper took the long route through the side building, on his way he noticed Sombra had left her mark on their health pack.  
"I should've known.." Gabriel internally stated. He scowled and rushed to the Point, before he could attack Sombra had again gone off the radar and rushed off without a trace. Deciding to retrace his steps he tried to catch up to her, only to be greeted with a rather agitated enemy Morrison, Reaper hadn't seen their Tracer in quiet some time, so he safely came to the conclusion that 76 replaced her. Locked in combat, the two trade blows, Reaper suffering the majority of the blows, Jack nearly obtains revenge for Tracer's earlier downfall, however, just before the Helix Rockets made impact with Gabriel, he resorted to Wraith form, and much to his ironic surprise, an ally 76 finished him off. Death certainly does become him.  
Sombra's virtual interference had worn off, so Reaper patched himself up, peering over his shoulder he witnessed Winston and Mercy working their way back. It would've been nice if they'd been there in his time of need, but Onmics knows that Mercy is hardly present when you require healing, he probably would've had to heal himself regardless if she was nearby or not. Another wave of uneasiness loomed over Gabriel, this time it was a much more immense, throbbing pain. It was probably due to over exertion. But this was no time to lower one's guard, not even for a mere second, still, that didn't make his consistently growing need any less existent.

"Personne n'échappe à mon regard."  
Their positions had just been revealed. A discord orb was bestowed onto his person before he could even gather his composure. "DAMN." he hissed through his baring teeth. Regrettably admitting on his part, his team was holding up well. Reyes gagged, and rested his hands on his abdomen. The pain was unbearable, he had to go immediately, he didn't care WHERE, at that moment he didn't care about being indecent, he fled back towards Spawn, when he was abruptly hooked, the shock alone caused him to leak, as he was grappled towards Roadhog, he knew that if he died, his corpse would undoubtedly release his bladder, he couldn't die in such an unhonorable manner. But it was left up to fate, and Mako is lethal at close range, however, maybe the discord orb wore off, because the towering oaf missed, and Gabriel staggered back, stumbling to the floor, when a friendly Hanzo struck Roadhog, causing him to retreat.

"....Thanks.." He whispered.  
He was replied to with a sincere "Understood." Perhaps his team had his back more than he gave them proper recognition for.

Reyes was still quivering, he was genuinely shaken up by the assault, he just sat, his surroundings seemed to have completely paused around him, a dribble of urine seeped through his attire, thankfully he was dressed in black, but it could be noticeable if he couldn't stop the flow. A whine escaped his lips, he cursed at himself for allowing himself to emit such a weak sound. He squeezed himself tightly, he tried to rise to his feet and gather his bearings, but he couldn't move. He wanted to radio for assistance, but to ask to be escorted to the restroom would be despicable. He conjured up enough strength to stand, teleporting to the Point. He took a few steps and a surge of pain irked him enough to cause him to cease all movements, dropping his Shotguns, his hands darted in between his legs, he was stuck, this time it was severe. After a short duration he regained control. Relieved he exhaled. "Screw up again and this is over."

The point again, was being contested. "They've returned. You've got to be kidding me. We're not losing now!" His word choice could've have been further from the truth. D.va executed her ultimate. Reaper "GET OUT OF THERE! FALL BACK!!" He exclaimed as he sprinted from the impending blast. He got around a corner just in time, his team wasn't as fortunate, the whole crew was nerfed, though he cleared the jaws of death he was still close proximity, so the blast tossed him into a wall, this in turn, caused a spurt to empty out into his pants, this time it pattered onto the pavement, he struggled to stop the stream, when he came across the horrific realization that his fallen allies were Death Spectating him, they knew. He cut off the faucet, but was terribly humiliated, there was no way they didn't see his dilemma. They'd taunt him. As he rushed into hiding a 'friendly' McCree walked in on him to bask in glory of the situation. Folding his arms and tipping his hat, a devious smirk formed on the cowboy's face.  
Gabriel tried to rush past him but was grabbed by the shoulders and lightly shoved back. "Whoa there." He knew that he was full aware of his conditions, Jesse staring directly at the wet spot on his pants only confirmed suspicions. "What are you looking at?", "Huh ho, excuse me." He remarked, the sarcasm was audibly high.  
Reaper squirmed, trying not to look as hopeless as he felt. "Y...You look ridiculous." McCree laughed with a smug expression. "Looked in a mirror lately?" "Whatever." he briskly replied. He had a point though, with the position he was holding to keep from having an unfortunate incident take place, he did look silly and desperate. Jesse didn't want to take full advantage of the scenario, so he left. "Try not t-to get yourself killed out there." Reaper sneered. No further dialog was shared, the Gunslinging Hero just left smiling like he struck oil.

"Damn ingrate.." He shambled to spawn, when suddenly a missile collided with the ground before him, it was Pharah, she chased him down, forcing him to redirect himself away from his desired location. Getting away with his life yet again, he ducked into a neighboring establishment. His team pushed them back pretty far, but he quickly noticed they rebounded far too quickly. "Enemy possess a teleporter!" The payload reached the first checkpoint in record time and were pressing forward with little to no stops, all Reyes could do was avoid encountering the combatants,it was too risky to go out into the open for long. He'd waited to long, he was slowly losing the internal battle, as well as the battle going on around him, he heard footsteps and initiated wraith mode and traveling as far as he could within the small window of time. He'd done it, he could practically visualize the interior of their spawn from where he was. Mercy saw the pain and distress in his body language, she glided to his defense asking where he was hurting from. Being he was immensely impatient and uncomfortable he snapped at her, pushing past rudely "JUST STAY OUT OF MY WA---" His sentence was violently interrupted by Reinhardt's mighty charge, the sheer force caused a hefty stream to splatter to the ground, some even spilling onto Wilhelm's armor. Screaming aloud in a panic, he prayed for survival. Reinhardt ferociously pinned Reaper against the slowly nearing Payload. The impact decimated his bladder, causing it to burst and gush out of his trembling member into the fabric of his trousers, a torrent of yellow body excretion darkens his clothing, pooling beneath him and into his shoes, dampening his cape and the lower half of his shirt. As urine escaped him a defeated cry escaped his throat, he groaned and sobbed shamefully, utter humiliation embodied his entirety. His abdomen crushed and fully emptied, He would've died if not for Mercy swooping in to provide healing recovery just before collision, he was barely alive. The Reinhardt stared down at the sobbing Grim Reaper, the opposing teams all halted to observe the source of Gabriel's cries, all stunned, not only at the dishonoring scene, but at the sound of his echoing wails, none of them ever heard him so broken before. Soaked, he was thoroughly drenched and still distinctly leaking. Becoming more and more unstable, his wails converted into shrieks, with one hand resting on the Payload, he hobbled over, knees buckling, and head bowed as more urine cascaded to the floor. He gingerly sank to his knees, his cries increased in volume as he felt the warmth spread across his rear end. Still drippling. Mercy fully replenished his health moments ago, but his mind was what was in shambles. 'In front of everybody. In front of EVERYBODY.' He chanted under his breath.  
"A-... Ana.. Ana.. Hel-p me... Ana... Ana I need you.. I'..m.. c-cold.... I-I want Ana..." Between hiccups and sobs the humbled Reaper whines for Ana, they may despise each other now, but she was always there for him before. The pain of this uncontrollable occurrence singed more deeply than when Ana 'betrayed' him. "P..Please.. Ana...." McCree lowered his hat apologetically and knelt down beside Reyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't reckon you had to go that bad, I feel responsible." Gabriel became unresponsive."Happens to the best of us..." He reached to place a comforting arm on his cloaked shoulder, but his hand was slapped away. "I tried being reasonable, C'mon now. I didn't intend for this to happen.", "Get out of here.", "Rey-", "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY NAME, YOU DAMN INGRATE!!! ALL OF YOU AVERT YOUR EYES! ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE ALL SCUM!!!! YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME WITH MY GUARD DOWN! YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME WEAK! I SHOULD KILL YOU ALL! I *CAN* KILL YOU ALL! WITH EASE!!" McCree is then violently shoved away, the force knocks him down. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! ST-... STOP LOOKING!!!!!!! PLEASE, STOP L-LOOKING! NONE OF YOU ARE WORTH THE PAVEMENT WE STAND UPON! YOU'RE ALL JUST.... *Gabriel begins to sniffle, speaking out of turn, saying things he didn't fully mean, acting like a child, his tantrum was a frail attempt at boosting his ego* JU..ST......... FUCKING MEAN!" He continues to cry, quivering like a frightened animal. "JACK T-TOOK ANA FROM ME!! WINSTON AND TRACER PUT THEIR LIVES ON THE LINE TO KEEP AWAY WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE! YOU ALL BLAME ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED!! I KNOW IT! NOW.... NOW.... YOU TAKE AWAY MY P-PRIDE!!!! WHAT ELSE DO YOU ALL WANT FROM ME!?!?!?" All fell silent, the silence remained until Reinhardt spoke up. The mighty German spoke scoldingly "Selfish and Pathetic. What a combination." Gabriel froze, his vision darting up to his foe. He still spoke "We're all fighting for what we believe in, we all have a purpose in this, we're all striving for what we know we deserve, you and I both know that, and so, of course our causes will become conflicting with one another's at times, sometimes intentionally, sometimes by unpredetermined fate. We've all gone through hell and we're still roaming in it, this is our plight. We're put under conditions that are beyond unsightly and we're all torn from our comfort zones. Yet we still push forth, through the humiliation, the pain, the losses, the tragic deaths. But you, now you come onto the scene, and just because the little wannabe member of 'The Four Horsemen' pisses into his pants on the battlefield because he's put under immense strain and pressure that we ALL have to endure, now we need to humble down to you, tell you that 'everything's going to be okay.', comfort you, and diaper your soaking wet ass?! Get REAL!!!! Either you come prepared for anything and shape yourself for battle, or go crawl under some debri and suck your thumb while the sound of hissing urine and failure emits from your pants, whilst we fight like adults!! We don't care if the scared wittle baby can't hold his tiny bladder, just don't blame us for when it happens!!!" Reaper begins crying even louder, having what little essence of dignity he had demolished right in front of him, he was scared and angry. Wilhelm raised his voice once more "CEASE YOUR CHILDISH TEARS!! YOU'RE AN EMBARRASSMENT! TO EVEN THINK.. YOU WERE A RESPECTED MEMBER OF BLACKWATCH! HELL, OF OVERWATCH AS A WHOLE!! ... Ha... What a joke..." Reaper drew his shotgun in a blind rage only to have his arm savagely stomped on by Reinhardt's gigantic armored shoe. The pain caused his arm to tense and his hand weakly released the weapon. He choked back tears, but the warrior wasn't satisfied. "You know what....? Cry... Cry, and show your true self before all those who you worked so hard to trick into believing you needed to be feared." "I-I w..on't." "Schreie für mich, du Schmutzige Schlampe.", "Fuck you too.", "What was that?" More pressure was then applied. "AGHH!! I.. I won't..!" He was then gripped by his throat and lifted, his legs still buckled, one hand weakly holding Wilhem's arm, the other gripping his wet crotch, in a feable attempt to cover his obvious accident. Reinhardt began tightening his grip around Reyes' throat, slipping out of conciousness, he fearfully pleaded to be freed. "I can't hear you." Again, he repeated himself, sounding more desperate than before. "What? I can't hear weaklings very well, speak up." Mercy spoke up in his defense "PLEASE! LET HIM GO! HE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!!!!" "Haven't we all, doctor? Don't get yourself involved in this." "He's still MY patient! Stop! Before you kill him!!" "He'll just come back like the rest of us anyway. Don't intrude, this is none of your concern. I'm serious." Reaper knew he couldn't redeem himself. "Ple...ase... I can't breathe.. I-I'm.. going to.." "TO WHAT!? SAY IT!!! SAY IT!!!" A thin pattering sound was heard, yes, Reaper was having another accident, this time, it was purely in fear and submission. It was a much smaller stream, but it was still audible. Wilhem's grip loosened, as he looked down at the expanding puddle, then back to Reaper's eye level. "Du hast deinen kleinen Schlüpfer gepisst, Hure." Gabriel felt the pressure that was building against his windpipe completely vanish, and shortly after he then met with the hard surface beneath him. With his reputation smeared and his stamina to come up with a quirky remark or to even stand, the gastly Reyes teleported to spawn, leaving behind quite the mess and a ruined image.

For a short time, no one uttered a word, what was there to even say? To everyone's surprise, no one so much as chuckled, not even Wilhelm. Yes, the payload was an urgent matter, however, no one could fully catch hold of what they witnessed, what they heard, and they had front row seats of all places. All were eeriely still, so of course when Mercy timidly stepped up to Winston and whispered in his ear, it drew the attention of both Teams. Winston, nodded and radioed in for a Transport Ship.

Gabriel lied shivering on his side in one of the winding hallways connected to spawn, he didn't want anyone to see him, to touch him, to speak to him. His clothes were now freakishly cold, it clung tightly to his ever reforming skin, conflicting feelings overrided any form of comfort he tried to trick himself into believing. He could never show his face again, nor could he even feel worthy to look even the weakest of them in the eye, they'd all judge him. As his whimpers trailed off into the faintest of sniffles, nearing footsteps were heard. Panicking and frightened, he curled up as much as he could, pulling his drying cloak over him.

"G-GO AWAY! PLEASE!! JUST DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO!!! I'M NOT IMPORTANT!!"  
A very familiar voice spoke, a warm, kind, and assuring voice, one that gave the illusion that he wasn't in any danger, that he... Wasn't cold anymore.  
"Winston told me what happened, Sweetie."

He almost choked on his own saliva as he froze in disbelief and embarrassment. Unable to turn to see if his mind was indeed creating auditory hallucinations.

"Are you wet, Gabriel?" The voice was fairly closer.

He nods, mortified, faintly sobbing, shivering not from the discomfort, but because he felt his emotions slowly regress and he was more than vulnerable in front of who he admired and loved above all. Again, choking up, he frailly covers his eyes with his arm, his hand in a weak fist.

"Shhh.. It's alright.. What did I tell you?"

"........ That you love me very much."

"Yes, but what else..?"

".... That you're still p-proud of me..? E.. E-Even though I screwed everything up..? Be..cause I AM a screw up?"

"That's simply not true. Yes, I am proud of you, but.. Don't speak like that, we've always had our differences, but I've never approved of you attacking yourself over things you can't change. Look at me... Gabriel.. Look at me."

"I.. Can't..." A child-like tone could be heard from Reyes, a tone, he himself couldn't have imagined until now.

"Gabriel." She said in an expecting voice. Causing Reaper to glance to a concern-stricken Ana, she reached into the depths of his hoodie knowing there was no behemoth prowling in the darkness it conveyed, but, only a scared, and very tearful old friend in need of emotional healing, something her impressive weaponry could never provide. She rested each hand to either side of his tear-drenched cheeks, she could tell some had already dried and that new streams were forming.

"Shh-Shh... Shhh... Don't cry, Gabriel. It's going to be fine."

He gasped lightly as she removed his mask, a mask that had remained with him so long that he felt as if his identity and final barrier from the world's scorn was torn from him. Ana wasn't disappointed, she wasn't even a tad amused. In fact, her heart never felt so heavy and painful as it did when she saw the distress and mortification in his terrified eyes. She couldn't help but think to herself: 'What happened to you, Gabriel?' as she took hold of him, holding him close, not caring enough to weigh the damage of his soaked clothes seeping into her own. He needed her, desperately, and she'd be there for him. Abandoning all worries of what Ana might think of him, he squeezed her roughly, it hurt, but she wasn't going to deprive him of his needed resources. She could predict by his breathing patterns that he was going to have another outburst, so she leapt to head him off.

"Who's My Special Little Dark Angel?"

He froze. Immediately turning away.

"Sweetie?" I gently grabbed his hands. "Who's my Precious Angel of Death? Hmm?"

He murmured under his breath, despair in his eyes.

"Speak up, Sweetheart, I couldn't hear you..."

He hiccuped and spoke in-between sobs.

"I-.. *Hic* I-I am... *Hic* *Wheeze* *Sob*"

"Shh-hhh... Shh~hhH Shh... That's right Gabriel, calm down, calm down.. Ssshhh... Everything's gonna be alright. You're okay. Deep breaths."

"That's it... There, there.."

He attempted five deep breaths to sooth his soul, however, he only made it to half way through the fifth when he burst into tears, crying aloud.

The two huddled in the corner, Ana silenced Reaper enough to radio Winston to inform him to go on with the mission as planned. "We'll be just fine in here. Make it back safely." She then commenced giving Gabriel the affection he always deserved, that he'd always required. As the raging combat could be heard roaring with great power outside, Ana's gentle humming and sweet words drowned out the noise and became his caressing lullaby.  
As his eyes grew heavy, the last words to coax his tired eyes were: "Go to Sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> "Schreie für mich, du Schmutzige Schlampe." = "Cry for me, you dirty bitch."  
> "Du hast deinen kleinen Schlüpfer gepisst, Hure" = "You pissed your little panties, whore."


End file.
